blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Team C vs. Team D
Team C vs. Team D is the second fight of the Crystal Destruction Battle Tournament. Pre-Fight Kirsch wonders why he was born so beautiful in a world that is full of non beautiful people, which Asta thinks about how a weirdo has just appeared. Magna tells Kirsch to shut up because Kirsch is gross, which Kirsch responds by saying that he understands why Magna is envious and Jealous of his beauty which Magna asks if Kirsch is listening to him. Sol comments about how Kirsch can't be beautiful since he is a man, which Kirsch counters that a woman shouldn't use such words and that since she has a get figure, she should model herself after him. As Magna is angry and Sol is throwing up, Asta wonders if this team will be alright. Kirsch notices Mimosa and asks if she has saw his beauty, which Mimosa comments about how Kirsch is narcissitic and gross. Kirsch responds by wondering if Mimosa is sick, which Mimosa says that Kirsch is the one take is sick. Mimosa and Kirsch then chat until Kirsch notices Asta. As Asta greets Kirsch, Kirsch face goes dull and tells Asta to not talk to him so casually. Kirsch explains how Asta is ugly and also says that training is only for the weak. Asta responds by explaining that he has trained because he is weak and that his muscles are his weapons. Kirsch responds by saying that Asta's fate has been decided from being born with no mana, which Mimosa tells her brother to win his next match no matter what it takes. Kirsch wonders if Mimosa finally understands his charm, but Mimosa continues to say that in the next match she and Asta can give Kirsch a blood bath which Kirsch is shocked by this. Fight As the second match begins, Kirsch says that he will show off his beauty which Magna tells him to shut up. Yuno wonders what is up with Kirsch, which Mimosa reveals that Kirsch is Mimosa's brother and that he is gross. Klaus reveals that Kirsch is the vice-captain of the Coral Peacocks and the acting captain in place of the captain that is always sleeping. Magna starts off by firing multiple blast at Team D's crystal and rushing forward but is confronted by a bronze magic spell. As Magna takes on the spell, Kirsch shows up and explains that Magna should take advantage of his ability to use both long and short range spell to take on his opponents which Magna agrees with. Sol then charges on top of one of her spell, but is restrained by a spell of the mud user Willy. Kirsch suddenly shows up and suggest that Sol split up her golem into five smaller ones to use a as a distraction or to ambush the opponents with. Kirsch also tells Sol and Magna to her towards Team D's crystal while he beautifully protects their crystal. Suddenly the water user Adrian appears and fires a spell at Team C's crystal, which Kirsch uses a spell to not only block the spell but also cover the entire battlefield in cherry blossoms. A Team D loses track of Team C, Magna and Sol notice that Kirsch has created a path to Team D's crystal with his cherry blossoms. Magna and Sol launch spell and manages to destroy Team D's crystal, which Team C is declared the winner. Post-Fight Kirsch, Sol, and Magna all strike a pose, while Kirsch says that the sins of this world are not being beautiful and not realizing beauty. Both Sol and Magna think about how they ended on totally board with Kirsch, and while its so annoying but it feels so good. Asta thinks about how that match was fast and that Kirsch is strong, while also wondering how they are suppose to take him on. Kirsch also comments about how his beauty is the greatest sin of them all. References Navigation